gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambent Polyp
The Polyp was a form of Lambent that appeared after the Sinking of Jacinto. They were the most basic form of Lambent, spawning within both Lambent Stalks and the bodies of other Lambent creatures. Appearance These smaller parasitic Lambent were crab-like with six legs and a small abdomen. They were normally spewed from Lambent Stalks and mutated Drudges, though Lambent Leviathans have been known to spawn them as well. Like all other Lambent forms, they had black, rock-like skin with glowing, yellow, Imulsion-like blood. They spat a noxious Imulsion goo when threatened and could swarm over floors, walls and ceilings to blow up at an enemy's feet. They were physically similar to Wretches, as they can climb on walls, but were more closely like Tickers gameplay-wise. They also acted to spread the Lambent infection to the other Locust, mainly Drones, by attaching themselves to their backs. History Lambent Pandemic Skirmish on the CNV Clement After a Lambent Stalk came out of the seabed and emerged near the CNV Clement, it started spewing out polyps that tried to attack the Clement. One managed to jump onto the Clement and charged Damon Baird, who was in the well of the submarine's bridge. Baird shot the polyp, causing it to explode but luckily not cause any damage. A second Stalk popped out, releasing several more polyps that were able to get onto the hull. Baird, knowing he'd be swarmed if he tried to get back inside, told Commander Garcia to close the hatch and dive to drown the polyps while Gill Gettner winched him into the Raven. As the Clement dived, Baird and the polyps were left on the water's surface with polyps floundering and Baird hooking himself into a sling dropped by the Raven. Baird got himself into the sling and was winched up into the Raven. A polyp managed to grab onto Baird's knees before being kicked off, giving him minor burns. After Baird was safe, Dom Santiago took out the remaining polyps with the Raven's machine gun. Battle of Emerald Spar Platform After a Stalk emerged at the Imulsion rig, it soon began to spew out polyps in the lower deck, catching the humans off guard as they thought the battle would be on the upper decks. The people stationed on the lower decks began to engage them while the other groups searched for them. Baird, Cole and Sam came across a door that they realized had polyps behind it from the noises and vibrations. After preparing for the attack, they opened the door. Dozens of polyps swarmed towards them but they were able to eliminate most of them with only a small amount of them remaining behind the door. Sam went through and eliminated the remaining polyps. The Gears encountered more polyps coming up a stairway, but Aurelie Dersau, hanging on a ladder and armed with a Scorcher sprayed fire over them. For some reason, the polyps didn't immediately detonate, not even when Cole fired into them. One eventually did, causing the stairway and part of the gantry (presumably rusted to a critical point) to fall into the sea and take the polyps with them, leaving Aurelie hanging onto the ladder with nothing below her. After polyps started climbing over the walkway above her, Baird and Cole climbed the safety rails to it and took out the polyps before pulling her to safety. Another wave of polyps attacked Baird, Cole and Sam, but they managed to take them out. After the stalk had been destroyed, the defenders proceeded to destroy the remaining polyps. Just as everything calmed down, another stalk popped up on the other side of the well bay to release even more polyps into the rig. In the well bay, Dom, Marcus, a Gorasni driller, four of the rig crew and Trescu battled the polyps that came out of the stalk, but no matter how many they killed, more kept coming and due to a ruptured vapor tank, they couldn't use makeshift flamethrowers without blowing up the platform. Eventually the smoke from the fire got too much and after checking to see that the fire had spread and wasn't under control, Trescu ordered the platform abandoned and the crew to board the lifeboats. It is presumed that any remaining polyps sank along the platform when it finally came down. First Battle of New Jacinto After a Lambent Leviathan arrived in front of Vectes Naval Base, it released hundreds of polyps inside the jetty that began to attack the Gears stationed there. The defenders destroyed several of them before retreating with the polyps chasing them as another wave was released. The Gears lead the creatures into pre-arranged trenches filled with Imulsion before igniting them, incinerating a large number of polyps. The ones who didn't fall into the trenches were bulldozed into the trenches by several Assault Derricks led by Dizzy Wallin. While they headed back to the jetty, the Gears found that the Gorasni camp was under attack by polyps. Although they were originally easy to defeat, due to charging en masse, they eventually scattered and reformed around the defenders to head into the camp. The Stranded had dealt with the polyps before and managed to form a defensive line and scatter into pairs. The group was able to stop the polyps, though with heavy casualties. Battle of Pelruan While the Battle of New Jacinto was taking place at Vectes, another Leviathan headed for the town of Pelruan. It released several polyps at the small town. KR Three-Three and the defending Gears began to fend off the polyps, however the Leviathan managed to launch several polyps inside the Raven, which managed to destroy it and killed the crew. The defenders were able to destroy the polyps but the Leviathan disappeared. Lt. Kevan Mitchell tried to take out the Leviathan with the KR 239 guns, only to get attacked by one of its tentacles. The assault caused the Leviathan to release even more polyps. The town's Pendulum Wars veterans and the Gorasni forces, though grudgingly, worked together and managed to stop the polyps from breaking through their lines. As the Raven attacked the Leviathan once more, the beast released more polyps into the town. Anya Stroud and Bernadette Mataki commandeered a Packhorse and started gunning after surrounding groups of polyps. After Mitchell managed to kill the Leviathan, the town's defenders were successful in eliminating the remaining polyps. Battle of Grid Echo-Five Battle of the Vectes Imulsion Field Battle of Edlar Farm Second Battle of New Jacinto Emergence on Southwest Coast of Vectes When Cpl. Damon Baird and Yanik Laas were looking for samples in the southwest coast of Vectes, a Stalk emerged in front of them and released several dozen polyps that charged at the two. They took the creatures out quickly, but a last polyp leaped at Baird. Yanik shot it out of the air before it landed but Baird was slightly burned by some acid. The pair quickly began to collect samples from the dead polyps, noting that these had different spines on their backs than other polyps they had fought. Stalk Emergence at the Reservoir Third Battle of New Jacinto Flooding of Pelruan Battle of Gerrenhalt While out on patrol around Gerrenhalt, two Gears spotted a group of lights in the nearby forest. At first, they lost track of the lights, but they and their source quickly returned as a small group of polyps charged their vehicle. The two Gears fired at them and quickly took them down. The next day several Stalks emerged in the center of the settlement, releasing polyps into the crowded community. The Gears tried to fight off the polyps but were quickly overwhelmed. As they struggled to hold them off, KR Eight-Zero and Delta-One gave assistance to the settlement. Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago and Augustus Cole found the remaining civilians trapped by polyps in a warehouse. They killed the Polyps and got the civilians to safety. Anya Stroud and the other Gears finished off the remaining polyps attacking the town. Attack on the Sovereign As KR Zero-One approached the CNV Sovereign, several polyps boarded the ship and began attacking the crew. They quickly killed Nash and entered the galley but were killed by Delta-One. Polyps then used pipes to travel around the ship, bursting out and attacking Delta and other Gears across the vessel. The Lambent Leviathan released several polyps inside the ship while attacking it with its tentacles, but the creatures were dealt with by Delta Squad. The Leviathan released several polyps inside the ship as it got injured, and Delta managed to hold off the polyps until the Leviathan was killed. Mission to Hanover During the Mission to Hanover, Corporal Damon Baird at first seemed to be worried to see polyps in Hanover, however after a skirmish with some Drudges and other Lambent lifeforms at a park, Baird remarked that he preferred the polyps over the new 'glowies'. Shortly after, the group entered a grocery store and spotted polyps on the roof. Not long after spotting them, the creatures began to attack the Gears inside the store. As Cole's team traveled around Hanover, the polyps continued to attack. Battle of Centennial Bridge During the Battle of Centennial Bridge, a Lambent Leviathan unleashed polyps into the bridge with its tentacles while inadvertently clearing a path for the Gears. They quickly eliminated the Lambent lifeforms. Mission to Char Inside the city of Char, a team comprised of Marcus Fenix, Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne and Jace Stratton were ambushed by an Ash Man who used several traps to try to kill the Gears, including crates full of Lambent polyps, who attacked the Gears but weren't a match for them. A few more polyps attacked them while they were in pursuit of the Ash Man. Inside Aaron Griffin's refinery, the team found several Lambent lifeforms infesting the refinery, Polyps included. After several Lambent Stalks erupted from the ground, more polyps joined the battle but the Gears managed to destroy all Lambent forces present and continued on to their objective. After Adam Fenix activated his Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, all Lambent lifeforms were wiped out on Sera, polyps included. Behind the scenes Gamplay According to the E3 Demo, the polyp will swarm from larger Lambent to attack the player. They have very little health; entire swarms being easily defeated by Lancer fire. However, the explosive damage is high when fought at too close a range, and can cause a lot of damage when exploding in packs. *In the prologue of Gears of War 3 named Troubled Past, Marcus has a nightmare about his father's death. It starts similarly to the introduction in Gears of War, but instead of Wretches surrounding his cell there are Polyps trying to get inside it until Anya arrives to rescue him. *The Lambent Polyp is one of the few Lambent creatures that are not mutated versions of previously existing life forms, along with the Stalk. However it has been rumored that the Lambent Polyp could actually be related to Elain Fenix's rock shrews. Appearances *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End *''Gears of War 3'' References http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx Category:Lambent Locust Category:Gears of War 3